Memories of a Lost Girl
by xDragonbornQueen
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter, and the night he became known as The Boy Who Lived. The witnesses to Voldemort's attack were all believed to be dead. But were they? One person remained, but while she kept her life, she lost all else. Follow the story of the girl who remained; Alana, daughter of Sirius Black.
1. Prologue

_Prologue;_

_A First Glance of Evil_

_The dream always starts the same. A red headed woman, a man with glasses, and a baby in a play pen. "He should be here soon. Though I have no idea what's keeping him," the man would say, looking towards the large grandfather clock in the corner of the living room. I was sitting on the floor at the feet of the woman, who was just finishing braiding my hair and looking over at the man. "Try not to worry so much, James. It's only seven thirty, I'm sure he won't be much lon-"_

_Suddenly the lights flicker, and both their heads snap towards the window. I see fear in their eyes, and it becomes evident when the woman's hands grow cold. I just blink in confusion, and say nothing._

_The man stands then, and picks up the baby. "Take him and run," he says sternly to the woman before looking down at me. "Go with Lily, hold to her hand tightly Alana. Now go!" With that, Lily takes the baby and I upstairs, and into a room with a crib. The nursery, where she locks the door and holds the baby tightly to her chest. "Alana, you must do as I say now. Get under Harry's crib, and don't make a sound. You mustn't come out no matter what happens, alright?"_

_I begin to tear up then, as fear overtakes me. "But daddy will-"_

_Lily leans down, and though the fear in her eyes is still evident, her voice and the touch of her hand to my cheek bring me comfort. "Your daddy will come soon, I promise you. But now you must be a big girl and stay out of sight. When it's safe, I'll get you out and we'll find your daddy."_

_I nod then, and as she asks I crawl under the crib. The dust ruffle, decorated with stars and moons, comes to the floor, hiding me well. I hear Lily place baby Harry in the crib and then her words begin. But they are soft, too soft for me to detect or understand. It is then that the door bursts open, and the whole atmosphere changes. The room becomes colder, and fear hits me so hard I shake uncontrollably on the floor. It's as if every ounce of happiness has left the world, in its place leaving only pain._

_"Step away from the boy," came a raspy hiss of a voice. It was a man's, but not the same as before. This one was darker, frightening._

_"No!" Lily's voice was pleading, begging. "Not Harry! Please, no! Don't kill him! Take me! Take me instead!" But where did he want to go? And why did he want Harry? He was only a baby!_

_Though I was afraid, curiosity got the best of me. I lifted only the smallest piece of cloth to better my view, and saw who was speaking. Well, not their face that is. I could only see they were tall, and wearing a dark cloak. They had something pointed at Lily, who's back was to me. But even without seeing her face, I could hear the agony and fear in her pleas._

_"Not Harry! Please...have mercy..not Harry..please, I'll do anything-"_

_"Arvada Kerdavra!" the figure shouted, and a flash of green hit Lily. She fell to the ground then, and even from where I lay I could see her eyes. Dark, lifeless. Though I didn't understand what had happened, somehow I knew she was gone._

_The figure stepped up then, and in fear I moved back out of sight silently. He had come to the crib, and baby Harry was left without a protector. But something happened then, as the same words from before were shouted. The green light flashed, but it disappeared into a white light so bright I had to shut my eyes and cover them with my hands._

_I have no idea how long I stayed that way. It seemed like forever, but I uncovered them when I heard the screams of the baby in the crib. I swallowed hard and moved forward, peaking out once more. The man is gone, and we're left alone. I crawl out then and shake Lily's arm. Her body is cold, and I shake once more as I back away from her. I don't understand anything that's happened, other than realizing that we need help._

_I turn to Harry and reach through the bars of the crib, touching his face just like Lily had touched mine not moments ago. "Hush now Harry. We have to be quiet!" His eyes, green and tear filled, meet mine and for the moment he falls silent. "It'll be ok. You just have to be quiet now."_

_Something drives me to run and call for help. So I look at baby Harry one final time. "I'll be back soon, I promise." And with that I run out of the room, but stop in my tracks when I see another person on the floor. James, with the same glassy look in his eyes that Lily had. It was then that fear really sets in. We were alone, and what if that man came back? What would happen then?_

_I think about the back door then and just as I go to turn, a hand covers my mouth, and the room goes dark completely._

**A/N: Sorry the first chapter is so bland, there will be much more action in the next one. Feel free to review, I look forward to reading what you guys have to say! :3_  
_**


	2. Chapter 1 Changes

Chapter One;

Changes

"Alana?"

"Hmm?" The girl blinked, bringing herself back to reality. How long had she spaced out for this time? She turned to the other figure, sitting across from her on the train as it waited for the other passengers at its platform.

"You're losing focus again," Remus said softly, looking at her in concern. "What's on your mind?"

Alana said nothing, but rather looked from Remus to the window. Other students from Hogwarts would begin showing up soon, she knew. A perfect excuse if there ever was one. "The new term, that's all." She turned and smiled softly at her godfather. Though his face was scarred and worn looking, his eyes showed youth and even a bit of excitement, if she dared to say it. Contrary to what he might say, Alana knew he was looking forward to returning to his old school. She couldn't blame him. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a pretty wonderful place.

They didn't get the chance to exchange any more words, as the first crowd began to come through the barrier. "I'll see you in a bit," she said as she stood and gathered her bag in her hand. Moving out of the compartment she found an empty one just a few cars down and took the seat by the window, letting her mind wander once more.

The dream was coming more frequent these days, and why that was Alana had yet to figure out. It never changed, and it was the only memory she had retained from childhood. Now age fifteen, it frustrated her more and more that she had no memories before the age of five. And Remus wasn't much of a help as far as helping her to grasp onto something. He was her godfather, but refused to speak of her parents. She knew absolutely nothing of them, and didn't even have a single photograph of them.

Remus had told her time and time again that her memories would return in their own time. When she was brought to him, he told her, she was full of fear and couldn't sleep for the nightmares that haunted her. And according to him, she never spoke until right before she turned five. Trama, he explained. Alana hardly believed him, but what other choice did she have? There wasn't really any other explination.

The sound of the compartment door opening brought her from her thoughts, as three other figures came piling inside. Twin boys with red hair and a blonde girl all took seats, flopping down and grinning at Alana. "Bout time we found you!" one of the boys opposite of her laughed while his twin finished the sentence. "We thought you'd been washed away by the rain, Black!"

It had indeed started to storm outside the train, and Alana tossed a dirty look to the boys. Fred and George Weasley were her two best male friends, and their teasing was nothing new. In truth, she didn't mind one bit and usually would join in their banter. But today she wasn't much in the mood to toss out her own insults. Instead she rolled her eyes with a smirk and looked at the female beside her. "Remind me why we put up with them Alicia? I've forgotten already."

Since they all began Hogwarts at age eleven, Alana, the twins, and Alicia Spinnet had all been close. Along with Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell, the group had a close bond that wasn't easily broken. Between a love of Quidditch, practical jokes, and all being sorted into Gryffindor house, they had all fallen in together as if they'd known each other all their lives.

Alicia gave a serious look then, but her eyes were mischevious. "This way, we're guarenteed not to get pranked. Ever." The twins took this as their cue and stood, one moving beside each girl. Fred sat by Alana, George by Alicia on the arms of the seats. "We could consider that an insult," George began before Fred added, "but we'll consider all forgiven for a kiss." He winked at Alana, and on their own cues the two girls laughed and shoved the boys back. "Tossers! Get real!"

The laughter began then, and for Alana it was a welcome relief. She may not be related to Remus by blood, but she shared a trait that was too familiar to the male; worry. When she was with her friends, the twins in particular, they made it easy to forget her troubles. For now, she was content to laugh and ward off the mock advances of the boys.

Things however, weren't meant to be this way for long. The train jerked to a sudden stop, knocking the boys to the floor and the girls back in their seats. The lights flickered out, and out of nowhere the compartment became like ice.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked, looking from their group to the compartment door. Being a chaser for the house quidditch team, it took a lot to shake her up. But even Alana noticed her nervousness. She couldn't blame her, not in the least. Her own hands were shaking, and not from the cold. She knew this feeling, as if the light from the world was being drained away, leaving only despair in its wake.

"What the bloody hell is _that_?!"

Her head snapped toward the door, as the lock came free. A black, ghost like figure filled her view. And the yell filled her ears then, of a man screaming. The words were inaudioable, muffled almost. Her head spun then, and her energy left her. The last thing Alana remembered was the sound of someone calling her name.

_

Someone was shaking her, and with a groan she opened her eyes.

"What...what happened?" Alana asked, rubbing her head as she was helped from the floor of the compartment.

"You went limp, passed out," Alicia said softly, her hands shaking. "Whatever that thing was, it got to you. I thought you were having a seizure, or it had cursed you."

Alana shook her head and sat up straight then. "I don't think that's what happened..then again, I don't even know what it was so-"

The compartment opened then, and Remus came inside, worry evident on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling and looking at her with serious eyes. "Did you see anything?"

"Just whatever was on board," she replied, her head still throbbing. "What was it?"

"A dementor," Remus replied, handing her a bar of chocolate. "Eat this, you'll feel better. They were searching the train for someone."

The twins, who had stayed silent up until now, asked in unison, "Who?"

Remus looked up at them and Alana noticed his hesitation. Why wouldn't he say?

"A fugitive, escaped from Azkaban prizon."

Someone escaped from Azkaban? Alana thought in a mixture of shock and amazement. But that's-

"Impossible, isn't it?" Alicia asked, looking at Remus with the same look she held when the dementor had come into view. "I mean, no one's ever escaped from there before."

"There's a first time for everything, I suppose," Alana thought out loud, and recieved a look from her godfather she had never witnessed before. His face seemed angry, but his eyes seemed sad. Almost empathetic. What was going on exactly?

"I need to have a talk with the driver," Remus stated, moving out of the compartment. "Eat the chocolate, Alana. It'll help." And with that he moved out, leaving the other three looking confused.

"Who was that?" Fred asked.

"And why was he so concerened about you?" George piped up then.

Inwardly Alana sighed. No harm in them knowing, right?

"That was Remus Lupin. He's my godfather, and the new Defense professor for the year."

**A/N: Off to Hogwarts! Who's excited? Haha. Please feel free to review, I can't wait to see what you guys have to say!**


End file.
